Saranghaeyo!
by Kacang Merah
Summary: UPDATE CHAP 3 : ff VIXX Genderswitch /Fluff /Rating aman / RaBin, LeoN, Hyuken / Bagaimana kalau keenam orang ini hangout bersama? / review?
1. Saranghaeyo, Wonshik

**Bisa dibilang ini sekuel dari sekuel. Ribet yah?**

 **jadi knolologinya ini terjadi setelah fic "Sekuel : Rabin" yang krik krik itu. -_-**

 **enjoy~**

* * *

 **Saranghae, Wonshik © Kacang Merah**

 **Pair : Rabin (Ravi x female-Hongbin)**

 **Warning : Ficlet(?), AU, agak ga nyambung gitu, OCC, dapat menyebabkan alis berkerut dan bibir mengerucut**

* * *

 **.**

.

.

Bel apartemen berbunyi membuat Hongbin yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya bergegas keluar kamar. Siapa orang yang bertamu sepagi ini? Keadaan apartemen sangat sepi membuat Hongbin bertanya-tanya di mana penghuni yang lain. _Eonni_ -nya yang cerewet itu pun belum dilihatnya sejak semalam. Mungkin dia menginap di apartemen Taekwoon- _oppa_ , pikirnya. Lalu di mana Hyuk?

"Wonshik?" Dari ekspresi wajahnya jelas sekali kalau Hongbin kaget, pasalnya Wonshik tidak pernah bisa bangun pagi. Dia adalah orang yang paling sulit dibangunkan saat pagi hari yang pernah dikenalnya. Tapi sekarang sosok tinggi itu berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya, sepagi ini.

"Pagi, Binnie." Wonshik merentangkan kedua tangannya memberikan jalan untuk direngkuh tubuh langsing Hongbin. Hongbin memeluk lelaki dengan rambut silver itu kemudian mencium pipinya.

"Ternyata kau bisa bangun pagi juga." Hongbin menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang menguar dari lelaki tinggi tersebut, aroma parfum kesukaannya.

Wonshik masuk ke dalam apartemen tanpa dipersilahkan terlebih dahulu. Hongbin mengaitkan tangannya di lengan Wonshik mengikuti ke mana dia melangkah. Wonshik membuka kulkas mengambil soda berkaleng merah, belum sempat dibuka Hongbin merebut kaleng itu dari tangannya. Wonshik pun mengedarkan pandangan heran pada wanita yang rambut panjangnya masih setegah basah itu.

" _Wae_? Aku haus."

"Jangan minum soda, duduk di sana! Akan kubuatkan teh hangat untukmu."katanya menunjuk ruang tv dengan dagunya, membuat Wonshik mau tidak mau menurut, lagipula hari ini dia harus menuruti semua kemauan Hongbin.

Gadis dengan dua cangkir teh hangat di tangannya berjalan ke arah ruang tv. Dia meletakkan kedua cangkir di atas meja sebelum duduk merapat pada lelaki yang sedang bersandar memejamkan matanya itu. Hongbin mengelus pipi lelaki itu, kasihan dia pasti tidur larut malam karena harus menyelesikan pekerjaannya.

"Kau mengantuk?"tanya Hongbin pelan. Wonshik menggeleng, dia membuka matanya mengambil cangkir teh di atas meja menyesap isinya.

"Di mana Hakyeon- _noona_ dan Hyuk?"tanya Wonshik saat menyadari suasana apartemen yang sepi.

" _Molla_."

"Kau sendirian? Kemarin harusnya kau menginap di rumahku."kata Wonshik dengan cengiran lebar.

"Yah! Kau sudah gila? Bukannya kau tinggal bersama orangtua dan adikmu?"

"Kita bisa menyewa hotel kalau begitu, lalu setelah itu―" Wonshik menyeringai, membuat Hongbin mempunyai firasat bahwa lelaki ini memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

Hongbin memukul lengan Wonshik berkali-kali. "Berhenti berbicara. Dasar mesum." Kulit wajah Hongbin yang putih bersih mulai menunjukkan semburat merah, adegan mereka kemarin kembali berputar di pikirannya.

"Kau menikmatinya kan?"

"Larvaaa!" Hongbin benar-benar malu sekarang.

"Hahaha. _Arrasseo arrasseo_." Wonshik tertawa kedua tangannya merengkuh Hongbin yang langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Wonshik. "Kita pergi sekarang?"tanya Wonshik tiba-tiba.

"Aku ingin roti bakar."

"Ayo, kita bisa membelinya di perjalanan."

" _Shireo_ , kau yang buatkan."

" _Mwo_? masak _ramyeon_ saja aku tidak bisa. Beli saja."

"Wonshik~" Hongbin mulai mengeluarkan _aegyo_ -nya. Mana bisa Wonshik menolak keinginan pertamanya hari ini.

* * *

•―•

* * *

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka pergi juga setelah memakan roti bakar keju cokelat buatan Wonshik yang hampir gosong, dan berpamitan dengan Hyuk yang baru keluar kamar bersama Jaehwan. Entah apa yang Hyuk lakukan semalaman dengan lelaki Pinokio itu. Jika sampai Hakyeon tahu hal ini, pasti sudah habis Lee Jaehwan sekarang.

Wonshik mengikuti ke manapun gadis itu melangkah. Hongbin memasuki satu demi satu toko _merchandise_ yang ada di daerah tersebut, Wonshik sudah menyerahkan kartu debitnya pada kekasihnya yang terlihat sangat bersemangat itu, dia membiarkan Hongbin menggunakan uangnya. Di tangannya dia sudah menenteng tiga _paper_ _bag_ besar dari toko yang berbeda. Yah, sampai kapan gadis dengan _jumpsuit_ biru itu akan terus berbelanja? Kakinya bahkan sudah terasa mau kram.

Setelah satu jam penuh mereka berkeliling dari satu toko ke toko lainnya, akhirnya Wonshik bisa meluruskan kakinya di _cat cafe_. Sebenarnya ini idenya, dan Hongbin yang sangat amat menyukai kucingpun menyetujuinya. Setelah itu mereka masih berkelilling hampir ke semua toko yang ada di daerah tersebut, bahkan ke toko yang sama sekali tidak menjual barang-barang berbau Park Hyoshin, sebelum akhirnya Hongbin memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana dan membiarkan Wonshik menenteng empat _paper bag_ besar sampai tempat parkir.

* * *

•―•

* * *

.

.

.

"Jadi kita mau ke mana sekarang?"tanya Wonsik sambil mengemudikan mobil. Hongbin bisa saja minta sesuatu yang aneh-aneh pada lelaki di sebelahnya. Toh, Wonshik tidak akan miskin seketika jika uang di kartu debitnya habis.

"Tidak tahu."

"Katakan saja, Binnie."

"Pulang saja."

" _Jinjja_? Ada apa?"suara Wonshik melembut, apa dia berbuat salah pada gadis dengan rambut _ponytail_ ini?

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Jadi kita ke apartemenmu sekarang?"

" _S_ _h_ _ireo_. Ke manapun selain ke sana." Hongbin bersandar di jok mobil dengan lutut yang dilipat di depan dada. Kulit putih mutiaranya yang bersinar terekspos pada bagian lengan dan dada membuat beberapa laki-laki mencuri-curi pandangan ke arah dadanya yang membusung sejak tadi membuat lelaki di sampingnya seharian ini seringkali menempatkan tangannya pada bahu Hongbin, lengannya, pinggangnya untuk menegaskan bahwa Hongbin adalah miliknya.

Laju mobil terhenti karena tertahan lampu merah. Tangan kanannya yang berada di atas kemudi pindah ke kepala gadis di sampingnya membuatnya menoleh ke arah Wonshik, lalu Wonshik mengelus rambut cokelatnya.

"Kau sakit?"tanya Wonshik.

Hongbin menggeleng.

"Apa aku berbuat salah?"

" _Ani_. Aku hanya lelah."

"Baiklah, kita cari penginapan."

* * *

•―•

* * *

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam saat mereka berhasil menemukan penginapan yang nyaman. Sebelum sampai ke penginapan mereka memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa potong pakaian ganti untuk besok. Sebenarnya ini di luar rencana Hongbin, tetapi gadis itu menginginkan waktu lebih lama bersama kekasihnya yang sibuk ini.

Sesampainya di kamar penginapan, Hongbin langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Hakyeon sering menyebutnya _clean-freak_ karena obsesinya terhadap kebersihan. Dia selalu menyukai segala sesuatunya bersih dan rapi. Entah kenapa dia bisa jatuh hati pada Wonshik yang notabene malas mandi dan berantakan.

Hongbin keluar kamar mandi dengan masih menggunakan jubah mandi, wangi sabun menguar dari tubuhnya memenuhi ruangan kamar di mana Wonshik masih berguling-guling di atas ranjang sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Wonshik, mandi!" Hongbin mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Wonshik mencoba membangunkannya.

Bukannya menuruti kemauan gadis itu, Wonshik menarik tubuh gadisnya yang masih terbalut jubah mandi ke dalam pelukannya. Menghirup dalam-dalam leher Hongbin yang menguarkan wangi bunga.

"Kau wangi sekali."

"Dan kau bau sekali, Kim Wonshik. Cepat mandi!" Bohong kalau Hongbin bilang Wonshik bau, padahal dia masih bisa mencium wangi parfum Wonshik sampai saat ini.

"Kalau aku bau kenapa kau masih mencintaiku, hm?" Wonshik menggesekkan hidungnya di pipi Hongbin yang berada di atas tubuhnya, pelukannya semakin erat. Hongbin mendorong dada bidang Wonshik yang berada di bawah tubuhnya. Jubah mandinya sudah tersingkap apalagi di bagian dada dan pahanya membuat Wonshik tahu bahwa Hongbin tidak menggunakan apapun dibaliknya.

"Siapa bilang aku mencintaimu?"

"Jadi kau tidak mencintaiku? Padahal aku sudah memberikan cinta dan segalanya untukmu. Hiks." Wonshik berpura-pura sedih dia memeluk Hongbin lagi, membuat wajah Hongbin kembali tenggelam di ceruk lehernya.

"Wonshik, lepas!" Hongbin mencoba melepaskan kaitan tangan Wonshik di pinggangnya.

" _Shireo_ , aku tidak akan melepaskanmu walaupun kau tidak mencintaiku."

"Mandi sekarang juga! Kau masih harus menuruti perintahku!"

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Masih keras kepala dengan topik sebelumnya Wonshik menatap mata Hongbin yang besar, wajah cantiknya terlihat polos sekali jika tanpa make up.

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku bisa bertahan dengan komposer super sibuk, tukang tidur yang jorok sepertimu."

"Apa kau hanya mengingat yang buruk?" Memang kadang perkataan kekasihnya yang cantik itu bisa menusuk seperti jarum. Wonshik sendiri mengakuinya kalau dalam beberapa situasi perkataan Hongbin agak keterlaluan.

"Tidak juga. Kau tampan, aku suka. Kau baik, menyenangkan, perhatian, lucu, tubuhmu bagus dan _abs_ -mu―"

"Kenapa _abs_ -ku?"

Hongbin tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "―aku sangat suka."

Setelah sebelumnya agak kecewa, saat mendengar jawaban Hongbin yang satu ini Wonshik ikut tersenyum. Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senang di hatinya saat Hongbin dengan terang-terangan memuji dirinya. Wonshik menggulingkan tubuhnya, merubah posisinya menjadi di atas gadisnya. Jubah mandi Hongbin benar-benar berantakan sekarang karena ikatannya sudah sangat kendur, kulit putihnya dari leher hingga batas perut terbuka.

" _Aish_ , Wonshik!" Hongbin memekik sebal, kedua tangannya sibuk membereskan jubah mandinya mencoba menutupi kulit tubuhnya yang diterpa dinginnya pendingin ruangan.

"Katakan kau mencintaiku!"

" _Shireo_."

"Aku tidak akan mandi sebelum kau mengatakannya."

"Yah! Harusnya kau yang menuruti perintahku!"

"Sekali saja, Binnie."

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Aku tidak mau mandi, aku akan terus memelukmu seperti ini sampai pagi."

"Huuft... _arrasseo_. Aku―"

"Tatap mataku saat mengatakannya!"

"Ck! Kau benar-benar―"

"Ah, _palli_."

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Wonshik. Puas seka―" Wonshik melumat bibir bawah Hongbin membuat kalimatnya terputus. Hongbin bisa merasakan Wonshik tersenyum di dalam ciumannya. Kemudian Wonshik menjauhkan wajahnya, lelaki tampan itu tersenyum lebar sekali sampai matanya yang sudah sipit itu semakin tipis.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Lee Hongbin." Setelah itu dia benar-benar pergi ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Hongbin yang masih tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang terjadi. Yah! Kenapa jadi dia yang menuruti Wonshik!

* * *

• **THE END** •

* * *

 **Soneul deuro nan frezee. Armor down. Nananana nanana nana~ *joget chanined up***

 **Kacang Merah kembali lagi, kali ini ga bawa yang panas-panas kok. kkk**

 **cuma fic pendek rabin dengan rating aman. XD**

 **sebenernya setelah dibaca ulang ini rada ga nyambung gitu. tapi mending publish aja deh daripada dia mengendap jadi draft kan terus menuh2in memori(?)**

 **jangan lupa review ya, oh iya kalo mau say hello ke aku lewat PM juga boleh.**

 **Nanti aku bales. kali aja ada yang mau sharing soal rabin atau VIXX secara keseluruhan. hayuk atuh~**

* * *

Kacang Merah, Sign Out


	2. Saranghaeyo, Taekwoon

_**Annyeong~**_

 _ **Kacang Merah kembali lagi setelah menghilang sekian lama. Ada perubahan yang harusnya 1 couple 1 cerita,eh aku kepikiran buat digabungin aja deh biar ringkas. hehehe**_

 _ **Ini Neo spesial karena ga ada adegan-adegan rating tinggi di dalemnya. daaaan ada Minyul di sini, aduh lucu banget itu bayi kenapa jadi ikut terkenal gara-gara omnya artis. ckck XD**_

 _ **Thanks berat buat : siscaMinstalove, GaemGyu92, Iceu Doger, H-nifa, Guest, Sulli Otter, MutiaraaAP, maya han , farxiii, sweetkookie60**_

 _ **Kalo ga ada kalian mungkin cerita ini bakalan lebih lama lagi dilanjut.**_

* * *

 **Saranghaeyo! © Kacang Merah**

 **Pair : Neo (Leo x female-N)**

 **Warning : Ficlet(?), AU, agak ga nyambung gitu, OOC, dapat menyebabkan alis berkerut dan bibir mengerucut**

* * *

.

.

.

Hakyeon sedang berdiri di depan lelaki yang duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan handuk di tangannya, mengusap cepat rambut hitam lelaki tersebut mencoba mengeringkannya.

"Hakyeonnie..."

" _Wae_?" Hakyeon menjawabnya dengan cepat, kedua tangannya terus bergerak melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

"Besok bagaimana?"

Kedua tangan dengan cat kuku berwarna merah itu berhenti bergerak. Gadis dengan kulit eksotis itu berpikir sebentar. Memangnya besok ada apa?

Merasa Hakyeon belum menangkap maksudnya, Taekwoon melanjutkan kalimatnya "Apa keinginanmu?"

"Aaa... Keinginanku. Aku hampir saja lupa." Hakyeon mengangguk-angguk seperti baru mengingat sesuatu. Tangannya kembali bergerak ke bagian belakang rambut Taekwoon.

"Aku mau menghabiskan waktu di sini saja asalkan berdua denganmu." Senyum cerah terpatri di wajah manisnya. Senyum yang telah menjerat Taekwoon sampai sekarang.

"Kau tidak bosan?" Suara Taekwoon yang lembut kembali terdengar.

Hakyeon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sekalipun tersesat di pulau tidak berpenghuni. Asalkan berdua denganmu aku tidak akan bosan."

" _Geurae_." Dengan satu kata itu kemudian Taekwoon diam seribu bahasa. Apartemen berukuran sedang itu kembali hening.

Setelah yakin rambut Taekwoon sudah agak kering, Hakyeon meletakkan kembali handuk tebal itu pada tempatnya sebelum dia memeluk lelaki yang masih dalam posisi duduk itu dan mendorongnya ke belakang membuat mereka berdua jatuh ke ranjang dalam posisi tidur. Taekwoon yang agak kaget dengan tingkah kekanakan Hakyeon, menghela napas pelan yang dibalas Hakyeon dengan tawa kecil.

"Kau mau pergi ke suatu tempat, hm?" Hakyeon menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Taekwoon, dia bisa mendengar detak jantung Taekwoon dari posisinya. Menenangkan.

"Terserah. Aku akan mengikuti apapun maumu." Taekwoon menyusuri rambut indah Hakyeon yang terasa lembut di jemarinya.

"Oke. Aku akan menyebutkan satu persatu keinginanku. Dengarkan baik-baik, Taekwoonie."

Hakyeon bisa merasakan gerakan Taekwoon yang menganggukkan kepalanya. Gadis berambut panjang itu mengangkat tubuhnya yang berada di atas lelaki berkulit putih tersebut, memposisikan wajahnya tepat di samping wajah Taekwoon yang sedang berbaring sehingga bibirnya yang tanpa lipstik itu tepat di telinga kekasihnya.

"Pertama, kau harus mengatakan 'Aku mencintaimu, Hakyeon' setiap satu jam sekali. Kedua, aku mau kau yang memasak untukku. Ketiga, aku ingin nonton dvd horor dengan camilan dan susu pisang kesukaanku. Keempat, jika aku ingin memelukmu kapanpun dan di manapun kau tidak boleh menolak. Kelima, aku mau makan malam yang romantis untuk besok malam. Keenam-"

' _Kring Kring_ _Kring_ '

"Sebentar." Taekwoon bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Dia sibuk mencari ponselnya yang berdering dan ternyata ada di bawah selimut yang ditindih oleh Hakyeon. Gadis manis yang merasa tidak diperhatikan itu menekuk bibirnya sebal. Bahkan dia belum selesai mengucapkan semua keinginannya, tapi Taekwoon lebih mementingkan telepon sialan itu.

" _Yeoboseyo_?" Taekwoon berdiri di dekat jendela apartemennya agak jauh dari Hakyeon yang masih enggan bangkit dari ranjangnya.

Hakyeon membolak-balikkan tubuhnya di ranjang empuk berselimut biru itu. Ada aroma Taekwoon yang tertinggal di sana, membuatnya terlalu nyaman malas menyusul lelaki yang menelpon dengan suara lembut itu. Padahal dia ingin sekali tahu siapa yang mengganggu acara peluk-pelukannya dengan Taekwoon. Beberapa menit kemudian Taekwoon meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja sebelum kembali membaringkan dirinya di samping gadis berkulit eksotis yang menatapnya curiga.

"Siapa?"

" _Noona_ -ku dan suaminya mau pergi ke luar kota. Dia mau menitipkan Minyul di sini."

"Kau jawab apa?"

"Tidak bisa."

"Minyuli? Aaah, kenapa kau tolak? Telepon balik! Katakan kalau kita bisa menjaganya."

"Menjaga bayi tidak semudah itu, Hakyeon."

"Kau meremehkanku? Bahkan aku punya delapan keponakan sekarang. Aku sudah sering berurusan dengan anak-anak. Ah, telepon _noona_ -mu sekarang~"

"Minyuli baru belajar duduk, dia masih belum bisa disebut anak-anak. Lagipula kau akan sibuk seharian dan tidak bisa istirahat besok."

"Taekwoonie~ _jebal_ ~" Gadis manis itu memeluk lengan Taekwoon dan menggoyang-goyangkannya, kebiasaannya jika sedang merengek.

Taekwoon melepaskan pelukan Hakyeon pada lengannya sebelum berjalan ke arah ponselnya berada. Hakyeon tersenyum senang. Sudah lama dia tidak melihat keponakan kekasihnya itu, dan besok bayi itu akan berada di sampingnya seharian.

"Kau yakin? Aku akan menelepon sekarang." Taekwoon bertanya dari tempatnya berdiri.

Hakyeon mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang Taekwoon. Mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias. Dia yakin sekali.

Taekwoon menekan ponsel layar sentuhnya sebelum suara lembutnya terdengar. " _Yeoboseyo_? _Noona_ -"

Senyum Hakyeon semakin lebar sampai giginya terlihat.

* * *

OOO

* * *

.

.

Hakyeon terbangun saat alarm di ponselnya berbunyi. Dia mengecup pipi lelaki di sampingnya tiga kali membuatnya menggeliat. Kemudian kedua tangannya memeluk Taekwoon dengan erat membatasi pergerakannya sehingga membuat lelaki berkulit putih itu terbangun.

Taekwoon mengintip dari mata sipitnya, mencari biang kerok yang memeluknya erat sekali, saat menemukan gadis berambut hitam panjang di sampingnya, dia memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Hakyeon mencoba untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Woonie, jam berapa Minyuli diantar ke sini?"

"-an -gi."

"Hah? Kau bilang apa?"

"Sembilan pagi."

"Oh. Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu Minyuli. Dia sekarang berapa bulan?"

Tidak ada sahutan dari teman bicaranya.

"Taekwoonie?" Gadis itu mengintip wajah kekasihnya dari balik punggung tegap itu sebelum mendapati Taekwoon sudah kembali tertidur.

"Yah! Jung Taekwoon aku bicara padamu."

"Berhentilah bicara. Aku masih ngantuk."

"Bangun! Ini sudah siang. Cepat bangun! Masaklah sesuatu, aku lapar."

Taekwoon mau tidak mau membuka mata tipisnya, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya. Daripada mendengar ocehan Hakyeon yang panjang lebih baik dia menurut saja. Lagipula hari ini dia harus menuruti semua kemauan Hakyeon.

"Mau makan apa?" Suara lembut Taekwoon yang masih parau karena bangun tidur terdengar.

Hakyeon ikut mendudukkan dirinya, dengan gerakan cepat dia memeluk sosok tegap itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Taekwoon. "Apa saja asal bukan makanan instan. Taekwoonie, ngomong-ngomong punggungku masih sakit."

"Gara-gara kemarin?" Taekwoon mengusap punggung kekasihnya dengan lembut.

"Eum." Hakyeon mengangguk bersandar semakin nyaman karena gerakan tangan kekasihnya.

"Siapa suruh kau tidak sabaran?" Walaupun suaranya lembut tetapi seringai di bibirnya membuat Hakyeon sebal.

"Yah! Kau menyalahkanku? Kan kau duluan yang mulai. Kau juga yang mau lari dari tanggungjawab. Wonshik dan Jaehwan saja masih mau mengantar sampai apartemen, kau malah mau langsung pulang."

Taekwoon terkekeh pelan, pelan sekali sampai hampir tak terdengar. " _Mianhae_ , Sayang." Dia mengangkat pakaian N di bagian punggungnya, mengecek kulit punggung Hakyeon yang katanya sakit.

"Memar ya?"

"Hm, sedikit. Aku ambilkan obat ya." Taekwoon melepas pelukan gadisnya, sibuk mencari sesuatu di laci dapur, sebelum kembali dengan obat berbentuk pasta di tangannya. Taekwoon dengan telaten mengoleskan pasta tersebut ke kulit Hakyeon yang kebiruan. Gadis itu mendesis pelan saat tangan Taekwoon menekan bagian yang sakit. Setelah selesai Taekwoon mengecup belakang leher Hakyeon sehingga pemiliknya menggeliat.

"Yang sakit punggungku, Sayang. Bukan leherku," kata Hakyeon sarkastik.

Seakan tidak mendengarnya, lelaki dengan tinggi di atas 180 sentimeter itu berlalu begitu saja ke arah dapur.

Tiga puluh menit setelah itu, Hakyeon yang sudah selesai mandi duduk manis di meja dapur menunggu Taekwoon selesai memasak. Taekwoon menghidangkan _pancake_ kecoklatan di depan kekasihnya, kemudian dengan terampil menuangkan madu di atasnya. Hakyeon akui kemampuan memasak Taekwoon memang berada jauh di atasnya. Daripada disuruh memasak, Hakyeon lebih baik mentraktir Hongbin, Hyuk beserta kekasih mereka. Hakyeon tidak mau sampai meracuni adik-adiknya yang nakal itu.

Hakyeon bisa merasakan tekstur pancake yang lembut ditambah rasa manis madu yang meleleh di mulutnya. Hakyeon mengunyah makanannya perlahan. Apa sebaiknya dia menikahi Taekwoon secepatnya agar bisa makan makanan enak setiap hari? Pikiran aneh itu sekilas hinggap di kepalanya, membuat dia menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Taekwoon yang ingin memasukkan potongan pancake ke dalam mulutnya mengerutkan alisnya. Apa dia salah memasukkan bahan sampai Hakyeon jadi begitu? Hakyeon buru-buru mengeluarkan suaranya menanggapi ekspresi Taekwoon yang penuh tanda tanya itu.

"Enak sekali."

Taekwoon tersenyum kecil sebelum memasukkan makanan itu ke mulutnya. Sekarang dia yakin, dia tidak salah memasukkan bahan ke dalam pancakenya.

"Habiskan," kata Taekwoon kemudian.

* * *

OOO

* * *

.

.

.

"Ah, _annyeonghaseyo_ , _Eonni. Aigoo_ Minyuli." Hakyeon membungkuk saat mendapati _Noona_ Taekwoon di depan pintu apartemen dan suaranya berubah gemas saat melihat bayi gemuk di gendongan wanita itu. Hakyeon pernah bertemu dengan ibu Minyul ini sebelumnya, dan di hari pertama mereka bertemu Minyul baru berumur seminggu.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ , Hakyeoni. Di mana Taekwoon? Kau sendirian?"

"Taekwoon sedang mandi. Mungkin sebentar lagi selesai."

" _Noona_ , sudah sampai?" Suara lembut dari arah belakangnya membuat Hakyeon menoleh.

"Taekwoon, apa tidak apa-apa aku menitipkan Minyul? Tapi Hakyeon-"

"Aku yang memintanya kok, _Eonni_ ," jawab Hakyeon cepat.

" _Jinjja_?"

" _Ne_. Jangan khawatir aku sudah sering mengurus anak-anak kok."

"Tapi Minyuli akan membuatmu repot, Hakyeoni."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku menyukai anak-anak."

Ibu muda itu melirik jam tangannya sebelum buru-buru berbicara, "Aku tidak bisa lama-lama. Suamiku menunggu di mobil, kami harus berangkat secepatnya. Maaf merepotkan kalian."

Hakyeon menjulurkan kedua tangannya untuk mengambil Minyul dari pelukan ibunya, tetapi bayi berkulit putih itu menolaknya lantas merengek memeluk ibunya. Melihat itu Taekwoon mencoba menggendong Minyul, bayi itu mencondongkan badannya ke pelukan pamannya. Hakyeon yang merasa ditolak mengambil tas besar berisi keperluan Minyul dari tangan wanita itu.

Setelah berpamitan dan kembali menutup pintu apartemen Hakyeon meletakkan tas besar itu di atas meja dapur lalu mulai menempeli Taekwoon dengan bayi gemuk di gendongannya.

"Minyuli, imutnya. _Aigoo_ ~" Hakyeon mencubit pelan pipi putih Minyul yang bulat. Gemas sekali melihat bayi bermata sipit yang bersandar di dada Taekwoon. Persis seperti pamannya, bayi itu bahkan tidak bergeming sesering apapun Hakyeon memanggil namanya sambil mencolek-colek pipi mochinya. Sosok kecil itu hanya diam memandang Hakyeon dengan mata sipitnya.

"Yah! Taekwoonie, kenapa Minyuli mirip sekali denganmu? Sebenarnya kau ini pamannya atau ayahnya sih?"

Taekwoon tertawa kecil menanggapi omelan kekasihnya yang merasa tidak diacuhkan oleh keponakannya.

"Minyuli, sudah makan?" Taekwoon mengajak bicara bayi di gedongannya. Minyuli mendongak menatap wajah pamannya kemudian mengangguk pelan. Taekwoon tersenyum melihatnya, bayi ini seakan mengerti pertanyaannya.

"Minyuli sudah makan. _Samchun bogosipheo_? _Bogosipheo_?"

"Eum." Minyuli mengangguk lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Taekwoon kali ini tertawa kecil melihatnya. Laki-laki tinggi itu bertanya lagi setengah tertawa.

"Minyuli sudah mengerti ya? Hm?" Minyuli yang melihat pamannya tertawa, jadi ikut tertawa membuat kedua matanya yang sipit terlihat segaris.

"Kyaaak. Lucu sekali aku ingin memeluknya." Hakyeon meminta Minyuk dari pelukan Taekwoon. Dia kembali menjulurkan kedua tangannya.

"Minyuli, ayo main sama _noona_."

"Bukan ' _noona_ ', seharusnya Minyul memanggilmu ' _imo_ '."

"Aku kan masih muda, Woonie," jawab Hakyeon tidak mau kalah.

"Tapi dia memanggilku ' _Samchun_ ', berarti kau bibinya, kan?"

"Yah, memangnya kita sudah resmi?" tantang Hakyeon kemudian. Tidak seperti sebelumnya kali ini Minyul pasrah saja saat gadis itu mengambilnya dari pelukan pamannya. "Ya, Minyuli? _Noona_ ya?"

"Hakyeon."

Gadis yang masih mencoba menggoda bayi dalam pelukannya itu menyahut pelan. "Hm? _Wae_?"

"Haruskah aku meminta restu orangtuamu sekarang juga?"

' _Bu_ _uk_ _k_ '

Satu pukulan mendarat di dada bidang Taekwoon.

* * *

OOO

* * *

.

.

.

Hakyeon yang sepertinya sudah sering berurusan dengan anak kecil terlihat bersemangat sekali. Dia bahkan tidak pernah melepaskan Minyul dari jarak pandangnya. Sepertinya bayi itu juga mulai suka dengan kehadiran Hakyeon. Mereka jarang sekali bisa bertemu, awalnya wajar saja kalau Minyul tidak mau digendong olehnya. Sekarang malah Taekwoon yang merasa terabaikan. Bayi laki-laki yang baru bisa merangkak itu selalu memandang Hakyeon dan mereka terlihat sedang berbicara dengan bahasa bayi. Minyul belum bisa berbicara dengan jelas, tapi Hakyeon seakan mengerti dengan semua yang dicelotehkannya.

Diambilnya ponsel dari atas meja, Taekwoon mengambil foto mereka dari tempatnya duduk. Hakyeon yang peka dengan suara _shutter_ kamera menoleh ke arah Taekwoon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tidak ada."

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau mau memotret? Ayo kita berfoto bertiga."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk apa katamu? Sudah lakukan saja."

Akhirnya Taekwoon meletakkan ponselnya di tempat yang pas menghadap sofa di ruang tv. Dia mengatur _timer_ sebelum ikut duduk bersama Hakyeon dan Minyul di sofa ruang tv. Beberapa foto yang berhasil diambil, salah satunya terlihat Minyul yang duduk di pangkuan Hakyeon memandang ke arah wajah Taekwoon yang melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Hakyeon. Benar-benar seperti foto keluarga.

"Wah! bagus sekali, Taekwoonie. Aku harus memamerkannya pada Hyuk dan Hongbin nanti."

Taekwoon dan Hakyeon yang masih melihat hasil jepretan di ponsel Taekwoon lantas tercuri perhatiannya karena Minyul yang tiba-tiba merengek. Rengekan kecil itu lantas menjadi tangisan. Hakyeon berdiri dari posisinya sambil mencoba menenangkan bayi gemuk berkulit putih itu. Tangisan itu malah semakin keras, bahkan Hakyeon bisa melihat bayi itu meneteskan air matanya.

" _Wae_ , Sayang? Minyuli kenapa?"

Taekwoon yang melihat itu melirik jam dinding di atas televisi yang menunjukkan tengah hari.

"Mungkin dia lapar. Akan kubuatkan bubur bayinya," kata lelaki bertubuh tegap itu sambil mencari sesuatu di tas besar milik Minyul. Kemudian tangannya dengan cekatan menambahkan air hangat pada mangkuk kecil bergambar pororo dan mengaduknya.

Hakyeon masih sibuk menimang-nimang bayi bermata sipit itu, Minyul sepertinya sudah sangat lapar. Dia menepuk-nepuk punggung bayi mungil itu saat Taekwoon mendekatinya dan mengarahkan sesendok bubur bayi ke mulut kecil Minyul. Berhasil mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, Minyul berhenti menangis. Dia menguyah makanan lunak itu dengan cepat.

" _Aigoo_ , lapar sekali ya? Minyuli makanlah yang banyak. _Kwiyeowo_." Taekwoon berkata dengan nada suara yang lembut. Walaupun jarang bicara, Hakyeon selalu senang mendengarkan nada bicara kekasihnya yang tenang dan lembut itu. Seringkali Hakyeon memancing Taekwoon untuk bisa bicara lebih banyak dan lebih sering, tapi hasilnya Taekwoon malah melarikan diri.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hakyeon."

Hakyeon yang sedang serius memperhatikan paman dan keponakan yang sama-sama imut itu tiba-tiba terdiam. Yah, kenapa tiba-tiba...

"Keinginan pertamamu 'kan? Maaf, aku melupakannya di satu jam pertama." Taekwoon tersenyum sampai matanya yang tipis seperti Minyul seperti menghilang.

Seperti baru teringat sesuatu yang penting Hakyeon membulatkan matanya, kemudian tawanya yang renyah terdengar. Kekasihnya ini manis sekali, saat Hakyeon sudah melupakan keinginan yang kekanakan itu. Taekwoon justru mengingatnya dengan baik. Walaupun tidak terlihat seperti mendengarkan Hakyeon tetapi Taekwoon selalu saja mengingat poin-poin dari serentetan kalimat-kalimat panjang yang Hakyeon ceritakan.

"Yah! Kenapa baru ingat sekarang?! Katakan sekali lagi! Aku tidak dengar tadi." Hakyeon terdengar kesal tetapi senyumnya yang secerah matahari itu tidak mau pergi dari wajahnya.

"Tidak mau."

"Yah! Kau menolak permintaanku?"

Taekwoon kembali menyuapi Minyul di gendongan Hakyeon, berpura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Ck. Kau memang menyebalkan, Jung Taekwoon. Apa sulitnya mengatakannya sekali lagi?" Hakyeon memukuli pundak Taekwoon dengan satu tangannya.

' _Cup_ '

Satu kecupan kecil di pipi Hakyeon, lalu lelaki tinggi itu berbisik di telinga Hakyeon seolah takut ada orang lain yang mendengar kata-kata selanjutnya.

" _Saranghae_ , Hakyeoni."

* * *

OOO

* * *

.

.

.

"Apa kau tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari Minyuli lebih dari satu meter?"

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Jangan menyentuhnya terus. Biarkan dia tidur."

"Ah, _wae_? Dia imut sekali aku tidak bisa menahan tanganku, Woonie! _Ottoke_?" Hakyeon gemas sendiri saat tangannya menyentuh pipi Minyul yang bulat dan lembut seperti mochi.

"Cha Hakyeon."

Gadis yang merasa namanya dipanggil mendekati Taekwoon yang sedang duduk di sofa menonton televisi. Ada rasa tidak rela meninggalkan makhluk mungil dan imut bernama Minyul di ranjang besar Taekwoon. Tetapi kekasih tampannya yang kesepian sepertinya membutuhkannya kali ini.

Hakyeon duduk di sebelah Taekwoon yang bersandar ke sofa, tapi kemudian dia membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuan Taekwoon. Wajahnya menghadap ke atas ke wajah tampan kekasihnya yang berkulit putih, sebelah kakinya naik ke sandaran sofa sehingga _dress_ selututnya mengekspos kakinya yang ramping. Taekwoon masih terlihat serius menonton televisi di depannya, terlihat tidak peduli dengan gadis yang seenaknya menaruh kepala di pahanya.

" _Aish_ _Jinjja_ , kenapa memanggilku kalau kau hanya mendiamkanku begini?" Hakyeon cemberut. Apa tidak bisa Taekwoon lebih cerewet saat sedang bersamanya?

"Aku mencintaimu, Hakyeon. Aku lupa mengatakannya satu jam yang lalu."

"Ah sudahlah, kau bahkan tidak bisa menuruti permintaanku." Hakyeon bangkit dari pangkuan Taekwoon, mendudukan dirinya sejauh mungkin dari lelaki itu. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Bibirnya yang kemerahan itu bersungut-sungut sebal.

Taekwoon menghela napas, memang dia yang selalu lupa. Tapi permintaan Hakyeon yang satu ini terlalu kekanakan sekali.

"Yeonni, _mianhae_. Kau boleh memukulku kalau satu jam berikutnya aku lupa lagi." Taekwoon mendekati Hakyeon yang berada di ujung sofa,

"Tidak, kau kan sudah gagal. Aku mau permintaanku yang 'boleh memelukmu di manapun dan kapanpun' dijadikan permintaan mutlak untuk selamanya."

"Jangan memelukku di tempat umum," kata Taekwoon kemudian setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka padaku?"

"Bukan."

"Kenapa, Woonie?"

Taekwoon terdiam lagi, wajahnya yang putih menjadi merah membayangkan bagaimana kekasihnya yang tidak tahu malu dan suka berlebihan mengekspresikan rasa cinta itu akan memeluknya di tempat umum dan itu akan menyita perhatian banyak orang. Sepertinya dia sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu sebelum menghela nafas panjang.

"Hufft...terserahlah, Hakyeon."

Hakyeon mengembangkan senyumnya yang cerah. Memang Taekwoonnya adalah laki-laki paling baik sedunia. Taekwoon menarik pinggang gadisnya yang ramping memaksa untuk duduk lebih dekat dengannya.

"Kau tidak mau memelukku sekarang?" Taekwoon melebarkan tangannya menawarkan sebuah pelukan yang langsung disambut hangat oleh Hakyeon. Gadis berambut hitam lurus itu menenggelamkan hidungnya di ceruk leher Taekwoon. Ada senyum manis yang belum hilang dari bibirnya. Di saat-saat seperti ini Hakyeon merasa bersyukur memiliki Taekwoon, walaupun lelaki pendiam itu irit bicara, tidak romantis dan sering mengabaikannya.

"Taekwoonie, kau memang yang paling baik sedunia."

Taekwoon menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung sempit gadis dalam pelukannya. Dia sangat menyayangi gadis ini lebih dari dirinya sendiri. Sifat cerewet, berlebihan, manja dan keras kepala Hakyeon terbayar dengan betapa menggemaskannya Hakyeon saat membujuknya, perhatiannya, apalagi pembawaannya yang sensual dan cute dalam waktu bersamaan benar-benar menjerat Taekwoon.

"Kau mau nonton film horor sekarang?"

"Aku mau...tapi tidak mungkin menonton film horor di saat Minyuli sedang tidur seperti itu 'kan? Kau tahu aku bisa teriak sangat keras saat ketakutan." Hakyeon menggigit bibirnya, kebiasaannya saat cemas.

"Maaf ya, kau jadi harus terlibat menjaga Minyuli." Taekwoon mencuri kecupan kecil di pipi kiri gadis dengan _dress_ putih selutut itu.

" _Aniya_ _gwaenchana_ , Woonie. Lagipula itu kan juga termasuk permintaanku. Jangan menyalahkan siapapun, Sayang. Ini bukan salah _Noona_ -mu, kau, apalagi Minyuli." Hakyeon membalas Taekwoon dengan mengecup pipi kiri lelaki itu.

"Hakyeon―" Taekwoon menyebut nama gadis itu dengan suara lembutnya sebelum

"Uwaaaa...mamaaa...uwaaaa."

Dua pasang manusia yang sedang berpelukan itu lantas terlonjak dari sofa, dengan langkah cepat menghampiri ranjang besar di kamar Taekwoon yang di atasnya duduk bayi yang menangis keras. Taekwoon menggendong bayi laki-laki itu mencoba menenangkannya, namun tangisannya malah semakin keras. Bayi gemuk itu memberontak dalam pelukan Taekwoon, kedua tangannya yang pendek mencoba meraih Hakyeon yang berdiri di belakang Taekwoon. Hakyeon yang peka langsung mengambil bayi itu dari pelukan Taekwoon, menepuk-nepuk dengan sayang punggung bayi yang mirip kekasihnya itu.

"Cup cup cup, Sayang. Kenapa menangis? Kau terbangun ya?" Hakyeon menimang-nimang Minyul sampai akhirnya dia berhenti menangis.

Taekwoon yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka jadi merasa terabaikan, kenapa Minyuli jadi lebih suka pada Hakyeon ketimbang dirinya, padahal yang punya hubungan darah dengan bayi itu kan dia. Apa bayi sekecil itu sudah mengerti wanita cantik? Hey, hanya dia yang boleh bermanja-manja di dada Hakyeon.

Loh, kenapa dia jadi punya pikiran kekanakan seperti ini?

"Yeonni, aku akan siapkan air hangat untuk Minyuli," kata lelaki tinggi itu saat melihat jam dindingnya yang menunjukkan angka lima.

* * *

OOO

* * *

.

.

.

Hakyeon membawa Minyul yang sudah berpakaian dan wangi ke pangkuan Taekwoon, lelaki yang sekarang statusnya sudah menjadi paman itu mencium pipi gembul keponakan satu-satunya.

"Minyuli, _samchun poppo_." Hakyeon menunjuk Taekwoon membuat Minyuli menoleh ke belakang. Taekwoon merendahkan wajahnya, memposisikan pipinya di dekat Minyul.

"Mmuah..." Bayi gemuk itu lantas mencium pipi Taekwoon diiringi suara yang lucu. Hakyeon dan Taekwoon mau tidak mau tertawa mendengarnya. Menggemaskan sekali.

" _Imo poppo, imo poppo_." Hakyeon ikut mendekatkan pipinya yang dikecup Minyul dengan suara 'mmuah' yang sama. Namun kali ini tidak hanya Hakyeon dan Taekwoon yang tertawa bayi mungil itu juga ikut tertawa sampai matanya hilang. Gigi susunya yang baru dua terlihat menyembul di balik gusi bawahnya.

" _Kwiyeowo_." Hakyeon lantas menghujani kedua pipi bayi laki-laki itu dengan ciuman gemas.

"Yeonni, kau berani mencium pria lain di hadapan kekasihmu sendiri?"

"Hahahaha apa-apaan kau, Jung Taekwoon." Gadis dengan surai hitam itu mendekati kekasihnya bermaksud ingin mengecup bibir lelaki tampan itu sebelum suara bel apartemen menghentikannya.

' _Ting Tong_ '

Kedua orang dewasa dengan satu bayi di tangan sang lelaki membuka pintu apartemen, dan menemukan kedua orangtua Minyul berada di baliknya.

"Ah, _annyeonghaseyo_." Hakyeon langsung membungkuk mengucapkan salam pada ehm―calon kakak iparnya.

Taekwoon juga ikut membungkuk sebelum mengeluarkan pertanyaan pertama yang muncul di otaknya " _Noona_ , kenapa pulang lebih cepat?" dia memberi jalan membiarkan sepasang suami istri itu masuk ke apartemennya.

"Urusan kami selesai lebih cepat, lagipula istriku sudah merindukan Minyuli," kata kakak ipar Taekwoon.

Kakak perempuan Taekwoon terpaku memandangi Hakyeon dan Taekwoon yang masih mematung di depan pintu apartemen. "Melihat kalian berdua menggendong Minyuli seperti itu, seperti keluarga sungguhan saja."

Semua orang dewasa di ruangan itu tertawa mendengar hal tersebut.

Lantas kakak perempuan Taekwoon menepuk pundak adik kandungnya, "Cepatlah menikah, Taekwoonie. Kau ini sedang menunggu apa lagi? Calon pengantinnya bahkan sudah ada di sampingmu."

Taekwoon yang memang dasarnya pemalu memerah wajahnya, tiba-tiba dia merasa suhu tubuhnya panas. Dia mengipasi tubuhnya sendiri dengan kaos lengan panjang yang dipakainya, menghela napas dengan keras untuk mengurangi rasa malunya. Hakyeon yang melihat kekasihnya seperti itu hanya ikut tertawa, senang juga rasanya melihat Taekwoon mendapat tembakan pertanyaan seperti itu. Toh, yang dikatakan calon kakak iparnya itu isi hatinya juga.

"Sudah, jangan suka mengganggu adikmu. Ayo kita pulang," kakak ipar Taekwoon mengambil Minyul dari gendongan Taekwoon.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu ya, maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Hakyeon-ah." Sepasang suami istri itu berjalan ke arah pintu sedangkan Hakyeon dan Taekwoon berjalan berdampingan sampai pintu apartemen, mengantar tamu mereka.

Saat pintu apartemen ditutup, Hakyeon memeluk leher Taekwoon dengan sangat erat sehingga Taekwoon agak sedikit terhuyung ke belakang. Taekwoon tahu dia tidak bisa menolak karena perjanjian tadi yang sudah disepakatinya. Hakyeon tersenyum manis sekali karena Taekwoon memeluk pinggangnya, biasanya laki-laki itu akan melepaskan pelukan Hakyeon dan melarikan diri. Hakyeon berjinjit sedikit untuk bisa mengecup bibir kekasihnya―

' _Ting tong_ '

Bel apartemen Taekwoon kembali berbunyi membuat Taekwoon melepas pelukannya pada pinggang Hakyeon, membuka pintu apartemennya. Hakyeon menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Siapa lagi kali ini?

" _Noona_?"

"Ah, maaf Taekwoon-ah. Tas yang berisi peralatan Minyul ketinggalan." Kemudian dia mendapati sosok Hakyeon yang masih berdiri di sana dan sedang berusaha mengatur ekspresi wajahnya dengan senyum yang terkesan dipaksakan. Peka dengan situasi yang terjadi, wanita yang lebih tua dari Taekwoon itu lantas hanya menunjukkan senyuman tidak enaknya pada sepasang kekasih itu.

* * *

OOO

* * *

.

.

.

Taekwoon menyalakan api pada tiga lilin _aroma therapy_ yang tersusun di atas meja dapur, kemudian memadamkan lampu dan duduk di kursi. Di seberang meja seorang gadis cantik yang menggunakan mini dress berwarna merah menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar. Tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Taekwoon benar-benar mengabulkan semua keinginannya hari ini termasuk makan malam romantis yang disiapkannya seorang diri, termasuk makanannya.

"Taekwoonie."

"Hm?"

Ada senyum yang tercipta di wajah cantiknya tanpa bisa dicegah, " _Gomawo_ ," lanjutnya dengan wajah yang terlihat bahagia.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Taekwoon dengan suaranya yang selembut permen kapas.

"Sangat." Hakyeon berdiri dari posisinya menghampiri Taekwoon yang duduk di seberang meja, lantas menggeser piring berisi ' _rose spagetti_ '―masakan andalan Taekwoon―ke tengah meja sehingga dia bisa duduk di pinggir meja, di hadapan Taekwoon. Gadis dengan gaun merah yang mempertontonkan sebagian besar paha rampingnya itu menangkup wajah Taekwoon, memaksanya mendongak agar bisa berhadapan dengan wajahnya. Lantas mencium bibir tipis pria itu lama.

" _Saranghae_ , Taekwoon."

Taekwoon tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Ngomong-ngomong ada satu keinginanku yang belum kau dengar."

Lelaki yang masih duduk di kursinya itu menaikkan satu alisnya, "Apa itu?"

"Keinginanku yang keenam―" Hakyeon merendahkan tubuhnya memposisikan wajahnya di samping wajah Taekwoon sebelum berbisik, "―aku mau punya bayi yang mirip sepertimu."

.

.

.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 _ **Jangan lupa review ya, tolong dihargai ff yang sudah kalian baca. :)**_

 _ **kacang merah lagi butuh kritik nih supaya ff nya ngga ngebosenin, kalian ada masukan?**_

 _ **yuk, tulis di kolom review.**_


	3. Na Saranghaji?

_Hello~_

 _Ini udah beneran chap terakhir kok. Bener deh. Abis ini aku ga tau kapan coneback lagi di sini. Kalo aku comeback bawa yg panas-panas ntar ga ada yg mau baca. Oiya chapter ini ga hyuken doang. Tapi ada rabin dan neo juga. Pendek dan datar seperti biasanya._

 _Enjoy~_

* * *

 ** _Saranghaeyo! © Kacang Merah_**

 ** _Pair : Rabin (Ravi x female-Hongbin), Neo (Leo x Female-N), Hyuken (Ken x female-Hyuk)_**

 ** _Warning : Ficlet(?), AU, agak ga nyambung gitu, OCC, dapat menyebabkan alis berkerut dan bibir mengerucut_**

* * *

 _'Ting Tong'_

Dua gadis dengan tinggi semampai berlari menghampiri pintu, Hakyeon tersenyum geli melihat kedua 'adiknya' sebegitu antusias menunggu kedatangan kekasih masing-masing. Senyum kecilnya semakin merekah saat dia mendengar kedua gadis itu mengeluh. Berarti bukan kekasih mereka yang datang.

"Ah, _Oppa_?" keluh gadis yang punya lesung pipi saat melihat siapa yang ada di balik pintu.

"Taekwoon- _oppa, annyeong_ ," Hyuk yang juga sebenarnya mengharapkan kedatangan Jaehwan mau tidak mau menyapa lelaki tinggi di depannya.

Tawa Hakyeon meledak. Dia dengan malasnya hanya menjulurkan kepalanya ke arah pintu apartemen, mendapati kekasihnya yang sipit itu masih berdiri di luar, dihadang dua gadis cantik yang masih belum memberikan jalan masuk.

"Hahaha. Yah! Dasar kalian anak nakal. Ada tamu setampan itu bukannya disuruh masuk, malah dibiarkan berdiri di luar. Masuk saja, Sayang," katanya kemudian sebelum kembali memfokuskan matanya pada drama di layar televisi.

Taekwoon yang merasa tidak diharapkan kedatangannya itu lantas memperlihatkan kantung plastik besar di tangan kanannya. "Aku bawa ayam," katanya singkat.

Biasanya dua anak ini gampang disogok dengan makanan.

Kedua gadis cantik di depannya lantas bertatapan satu sama lain, tersenyum dan membuka jalan bagi Taekwoon untuk lewat.

"Terima kasih, _Appa_."

"Kami akan menyiapkannya, _appa_ tunggu saja di sana bersama _eomma_." Kemudian mereka berdua berlalu ke arah dapur.

Taekwoon yang aneh melihat tingkah kedua gadis itu menghampiri Hakyeon yang tidak mau beranjak dari singgasananya. Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu masih berbaring di sofa dengan hanya menggunakan kaus tanpa lengan dan celana _jeans_ pendek. Taekwoon mengecup cepat bibir Hakyeon yang tanpa lipstik itu. Hakyeon tersenyum, mendudukkan dirinya sekedar memberikan pelukan hangat dan mempersilahkan Taekwoon ikut duduk.

"Sampai kapan anak-anak itu akan memanggilku ' _appa_ '?" kata Taekwoon saat punggungnya sudah bersandar pada sofa.

"Hahaha. Bukannya mereka semua lucu saat memanggil kita ' _eomma_ ' dan ' _appa_ '?"

"Mereka bahkan hanya beberapa tahun lebih muda dari kita, Yeonni."

"Biarkan saja, Woonie. Aku tahu sebenarnya kau menyukainya juga, kan? Anggap saja kita punya empat anak yang tampan dan cantik."

Taekwoon mengangguk kecil─toh itu bukanlah hal yang harus dipermasalahkan─sebelum tangannya menggosok lengan gadis itu yang terbuka dan merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang dingin.

"Yeonni, ganti pakaianmu dengan yang lebih hangat."

" _Wae_? Aku baik-baik saja kok."

"Kau tidak kedinginan? Aku ambilkan selimut dari kamarmu ya?"

"Woonie-" Belum selesai Hakyeon berbicara Taekwoon sudah beranjak menuju pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Sekembalinya lelaki tinggi itu menutupi tubuh Hakyeon dengan selimut yang dibawanya. Hakyeon menurut saja, pada dasarnya Taekwoon memang orang yang perhatian. Sebagai permintaan terima kasih dia mengecup kedua pipi kekasihnya.

Hongbin dan Hyuk yang datang dari dapur di _timing_ yang pas, memergoki adegan tersebut dengan sengaja berdehem dengan keras.

"Bin _-eonni_ , sepertinya _eomma_ dan _appa_ lebih romantis dari drama di televisi."

"Apa kita harus pergi dari sini, Hyuk? Aku tidak mau mengganggu kemesraan mereka."

Hakyeon yang melihat adik-adiknya mulai menggodanya jadi gemas sendiri.

"Yah! Kalian jangan macam-macam. Cepat bawa makanannya ke sini!"

Taekwoon menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah. Masih belum bisa menerima godaan adik-adiknya padahal dia sudah mengenal Hongbin dan Hyuk sejak memutuskan pacaran dengan Hakyeon. Dia tahu sekali tabiat dua gadis muda itu yang jahil dan suka bercanda.

Hongbin meletakkan piring besar yang penuh dengan _fried chicken_ disertai Hyuk meletakkan mangkuk berisi saus di atas meja. Karena kedua kakak tertua sudah menguasai sofa, mereka duduk di karpet berbulu. Tangan-tangan lentik gadis itu menyomot potongan ayam, ikut memfokuskan diri dengan televisi yang masih menampilkan drama sedih dan mendayu-dayu kesukaan Hakyeon.

" _Eonni_ , ganti channelnya!" Hyuk merasa drama penuh air mata bukan _style_ -nya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau ketinggalan satu episode pun," jawab Hakyeon masih konsentrasi dengan tontonannya. Taekwoon hanya duduk memainkan ponselnya, tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan perdebatan gadis-gadis cantik di sekitarnya.

"Tidak seru."

"Seru, Hyuk-ah. Kau harus mengikuti jalan ceritanya, aku yakin kau akan menyukainya."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan membuang-buang waktu dengan menonton drama macam begini."

"Yah! Memangnya aku mau membuang-buang waktuku untuk─"

"Yah! Jangan berisik, Eonni, Hyuk-ah! Aku bahkan tidak bisa mendengar dialognya."

 _'Ting tong'_

Hyuk dan Hongbin seketika itu juga berlari ke arah pintu untuk kedua kalinya. Hakyeon berharap yang datang adalah salah satu dari Jaehwan atau Wonshik.

"Wonshikkie! Kau lama sekali," suara Hongbin yang memekik senang terdengar sampai ruang tv. Hyuk masuk ke ruang tv sendirian meninggalkan Hongbin dan Wonshik di belakang.

'Yes!' Hakyeon bersorak dalam hati satu sudah aman, tinggal satu lagi dan Hyuk adalah yang paling nakal di antara keduanya. Hyuk kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan terlihat mengetik sesuatu dengan cepat dan berkali-kali. Bibir tipisnya mengerucut imut.

.

.

* * *

000

* * *

"Maaf ya, Binnie. Aku tadi mengantarkan DVD _mixtape_ -ku dulu." Wonshik mendaratkan kecupan di pipi mulus kekasihnya.

"Aku berniat tidur saja kalau dalam sepuluh menit kau tidak datang. Aku tidak mau jadi obat nyamuk di antara _eonni_ dan Taek- _oppa_."

"Kalau begitu aku akan ikut tidur di sebelahmu." Wonshik menyeringai jahil, ada kesenangan tersendiri saat melihat Hongbin kesal.

Hongbin menarik dengan cepat topi putih Wonshik dan memakainya. Wonshik terkekeh, dia lantas menangkap pinggangnya dan memojokkan si pemilik tubuh indah itu ke dinding. Hongbin memberontak dalam kungkungannya, _eonni_ -nya yang cerewet itu bahkan si jahil Hyuk bisa lewat kapan saja. Lorong pintu masuk ini hanya beberapa langkah dari ruang tv, jika ada orang yang ingin ke dapur atau kamar mandi, pasti melewati lorong ini. Wonshik mendekatkan wajahnya pada si cantik di depannya yang masih mencoba membebaskan diri dari kurungan kedua lengan tegapnya. Dia menghujani bibir Hongbin dengan kecupan bertubi-tubi.

"Yah! Wonshik!"

" _Wae_?" Kembali menghujani gadis yang terpojok di dinding itu dengan kecupan yang sekarang merambat ke leher jenjangnya.

"Berhenti. Aku serius kali ini." Hongbin mendorong dada Wonshik kuat-kuat, membebaskan dirinya yang terhimpit dinding dan tubuh tinggi tegap kekasihnya

"Aku merindukanmu. Sudah lama sekali sejak kita berburu _merchandise_ _oppa_ -mu itu kan?" ada penekanan saat Wonshik mengatakan ' _oppa_ ' untuk menyindir Hongbin dan obsesinya pada Park Hyoshin.

Hongbin tertawa disertai dengusan pelan. "Kau cemburu pada Hyoshin- _oppa_?"

"Kalau kubilang 'iya' memang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Wonshik melepas topi putihnya dari kepala Hongbin, berniat untuk masuk ke dalam. Ternyata lama-lama di sini dingin juga.

Hongbin menarik jaket kulitnya dari belakang, memeluk lelaki tinggi di depannya dan menempelkan bibirnya sendiri pada bibir Wonshik. Beberapa detik kemudian Wonshik yang terkejut mendorong tubuh Hongbin menjauhinya. Gadis itu tersenyum membuat lesung pipinya terbentuk, manis. Tadi minta berhenti dicium, sekarang malah main cium tiba-tiba.

"Jangan cemburu pada Haet- _nim_ , Wonshik- _oppa_."

Wonshik melongo. Tadi Hongbin memanggilnya apa?

Hongbin menempelkan telapak tangan Wonshik ke dadanya, tempat di mana detak jantungnya terasa "Soalnya di sini sudah sesak dengan Wonshik- _oppa_."

Wonshik tersenyum sekaligus tersipu malu. Lelaki dengan garis wajah yang tegas ini walaupun terlihat _cool_ dan _swag_ tapi sifat pemalunya akan muncul saat berhadapan dengan Hongbin. Gadis yang selalu bisa membuatnya meleleh di saat yang tidak terduga dan membuatnya jatuh cinta lebih dalam.

Wonshik menggenggam tangan Hongbin dan menempelkan telapak tangannya yang halus itu ke dadanya, Hongbin sedikit kaget karena dia bisa merasakan debaran yang kuat.

"Kau merasakannya, kan? Berhenti merayuku atau aku akan menerkammu di sini sekarang juga," ujarnya dengan nada yang mengancam.

.

.

* * *

000

* * *

Apa yang membuat Hongbin dan Wonshik begitu lama di depan pintu apartemen?

Yang pasti Hakyeon tidak mau tahu.

Ponsel S6 Hyuk berdering. Hyuk tetap melanjutkan acara makan ayamnya. Dia menguliti kulit tepung ayamnya lalu mencocolkannya ke saus sambal, mengunyah sambil menatap tv yang masih menayangkan drama cengeng yang entah kapan selesainya. Intinya sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan suara ponselnya yang keras itu.

"Hyuk-ah, aku yakin kau belum tuli. Ponselmu!"kata Hakyeon tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari tv.

"Biarkan saja."

"Berisik! Mengganggu acara nontonku saja," jawab Hakyeon lagi.

" _Eonni_ , aku tidak mau mengangkatnya. Itu dari _oppa_."

"Maksudmu Jaehwan? Bukannya kau menunggunya? Kenapa tidak diangkat?" serentetan pertanyaan yang malah membuat Hyuk semakin kesal.

"Masa bodoh. Yang pasti aku tidak mau mengangkatnya."

Ponselnya berhenti berdering.

Beberapa detik kemudian ponsel putih itu berdering lagi. Nama ' _Oppa_ ' dengan bentuk hati tertera di layarnya.

" _Jinjja_ , Han Sanghyuk!" Hakyeon yang sudah siap mengomel dihentikan oleh Taekwoon yang menyuapkan daging ayam ke depan mulutnya, memaksa Hakyeon untuk mengunyahnya. Laki-laki yang sejak tadi hanya diam sembari memainkan ponselnya akhirnya bergerak. Tanpa persetujuan dari Hyuk dia menekan tombol _answer_ di layar dan mendekatkan ponsel Hyuk ke telinganya.

Hyuk melotot ke arahnya, dia tidak percaya Taek- _oppa_ akan menjawab panggilan dari _oppa_ -nya. Tangan kanannya sibuk menarik-narik celana panjang Taekwoon menyuruhnya untuk mematikan telepon dengan isyarat tangannya. Taekwoon hanya memandangnya datar dan mulai berbicara.

"Jaehwan-ah."

Terdengar suara nyaring dari seberang sana.

"Iya ini aku. Hyuk tidak mau menjawab teleponmu."

Taekwoon terdiam, masih sempat-sempatnya menggigit potongan paha ayam di tangannya. Dia mendengarkan Jaehwan yang sepertinya berbicara panjang lebar.

"Hm, cepatlah. Sebelum Hyuk semakin marah padamu."

Taekwoon mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan ocehan Jaehwan dari seberang sana.

"Ah, jangan lupa beli _cola_ dan satu _latte_ untukku."

Taekwoon mengembalikan ponsel itu pada pemiliknya.

"Ah, kenapa diangkat?" Hyuk cemberut saat menerima ponsel itu dari tangan lelaki yang lima tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Jaehwan harus ke bengkel dulu mengganti ban mobilnya yang bocor, Hyuk-ah."

" _Oppa_ memang selalu datang terlambat, mana bisa aku percaya?"

"Ya ampun, Hyuk-ah. Jadi siapa lagi yang akan mempercayai Jaehwan?"

Hyuk semakin kesal saja mendengar omelan _eonni_ -nya disertai kunyahan ayam yang sudah terlanjur masuk mulutnya. Gadis yang statusnya masih mahasiswi itu lantas mematikan ponselnya. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya.

Tepat saat itu Wonshik dan Hongbin memasuki ruang tengah.

"Wonshik-ah, aku baru tahu melepas sepatu bisa selama itu," sindir Hakyeon.

"Ah, _noona_ bisa saja." Wonshik yang sudah sering mendengar sindiran Hakyeon santai saja menanggapinya.

"Jadi, DVD apa yang kau sewa?" Hakyeon yang masih berselimut itu lantas bertanya kepada Wonshik yang bertanggungjawab akan acara nonton bareng mereka hari ini.

"Beberapa film horor, romantis dan komedi. Kita nonton yang mana?"

"Aku tidak mau film horor," kata Hakyeon cepat.

"Ah, _wae_? Aku mau nonton film horor." Hongbin merengek kepada Wonshik, mencoba mempengaruhi kekasihnya. Wonshik tidak bisa menolak keinginan tuan putrinya kan?

Hyuk masih belum mau ikut berkomentar. Masih kesal rasanya sampai dia bersumpah di dalam hati jika Jaehwan tidak datang dalam waktu lima belas menit, dia akan pergi keluar. Mana mungkin dia mau berada di antara dua pasangan berisik ini?

"Hongbin-ah, bulan lalu kita sudah nonton film horor. Tiga film sekaligus! Apa masih kurang puas? Aku bahkan hampir kehabisan suara karena berteriak."

"Hyung?" Wonshik bertanya kepada Hyung tertua yang masih diam.

"Aku ikut saja," katanya tidak peduli.

"Wonshik, masukkan film romantis ke pemutar DVD-nya!"

" _Hajima_." Hongbin menahan tangan Wonshik yang ingin mengeluarkan DVD dari tempatnya.

"Yah! Lee Hongbin!" Hakyeon berteriak dari sofa.

"Wonshikie, horor saja ya?"

"Jangan termakan rayuannya, Wonshik!"

' _Ting Tong'_

 _._

 _._

* * *

000

* * *

Di tengah berisiknya ruang tv hanya Hyuk yang mendengar bunyi bel, dengan langkah kaki yang malas dia menuju pintu apartemen dan mendapati orang yang sejak tadi dia tunggu-tunggu. Tidak seperti Hongbin yang langsung memberikan pelukan saat melihat Wonshik di balik pintu, Hyuk langsung berbalik tanpa mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun kepada Jaehwan yang memasang wajah bersalahnya.

"Hyukkie."

Hyuk tetap tidak menggubrisnya. Dia terus melangkahkan kedua kakinya masuk ke dalam apartemen. Jaehwan yang sudah punya _feeling_ bahwa gadisnya itu akan ngambek, mengejar Hyuk sampai masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Jaehwan ikut masuk ke dalam kamar yang pintunya tidak ditutup pemiliknya itu. Setidaknya Hyuk harus tahu alasan dibalik keterlambatannya. Memang dia akui bahwa dibandingkan Wonshik dan Taekwoon dia selalu datang terakhir, padahal dia sudah berusaha selalu datang di awal.

"Hyukkie? Kau marah?" Jaehwan berbicara dengan gadis yang tidur terlungkup menyembunyikan wajahnya di bantal.

Tidak ada balasan.

"Maaf ya, Sayang." Jaehwan mengelus rambut pirang gadis itu dengan sayang. Berharap Hyuk mau menatapnya saat dia bicara.

Jaehwan tadinya berpikir akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk membujuk Hyuk yang ngambek. Ternyata Hyuk langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Jaehwan, walaupun masih dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

" _Oppa, gwaenchana_?"

"Hah?" Sekarang Jaehwan yang dibuat bingung. Kenapa Hyuk malah menanyakan keadaannya? Bukannya harusnya dia yang bertanya seperti itu?

"Taek- _oppa_ bilang,ban mobil _oppa_ bocor?"

"Ya, begitulah. Aku sudah berangkat dari jam tujuh, tetapi ban mobilku yang tiba-tiba bocor membuatku harus ke bengkel dulu. Maaf ya, Hyukkie. _Oppa_ terlambat lagi kali ini, tidak bisa menepati janji─"

" _Gwaenchana_. Yang penting _oppa_ baik-baik saja."

"Kau tidak marah kan?"

"Aku tetap saja kesal. _Oppa_ , ini sudah satu jam dari waktu janjian!"Hyuk menghela napas kesal sebentar kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya, "─kalau bukan Lee Jaehwan mungkin aku sudah tidak mau membukakan pintu tadi."

"Hm? Memangnya kenapa?" Jaehwan mendelik heran dengan kalimat Hyuk, satu-satunya Lee Jaehwan yang Hyuk kenal hanya dia.

"Hanya Lee Jaehwan yang bisa membuatku khawatir seperti ini, bagaimana kalau _oppa_ tidak bisa pulang malam ini? Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu saat mobil _oppa_ mogok?"

Jaehwan tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya yang lucu, matanya menjadi seperti bulan sabit saat dia tertawa memperlihatkan giginya. Geli dengan tingkah kekanakan Hyuk. Jaehwan bisa mengerti jika Hyuk masih suka merajuk padanya, umurnya bahkan masih belia. Tetapi sisi ini adalah salah satu sisi kesukaannya. Hyuk selalu bertingkah sok dewasa di hadapan mereka semua, padahal Hyuk masih terlihat seperti anak kecil, terutama bagi Hakyeon dan Taekwoon.

"Aak, ah, tapi punggung _oppa_ sakit sekali." Jaehwan kemudian secara tidak natural memeluk dirinya sendiri, meraba punggungnya yang katanya sakit.

" _Jinjja_? Di mana yang sakit?" Hyuk langsung memegang pundak _oppa_ -nya memutarnya untuk bisa melihat punggung Jaehwan.

"Hahahaha. Hyukkie, jadi kau sebegitu menyayangiku ya?" Jaehwan tertawa lepas, tidak percaya pancingannya benar-benar dimakan oleh mangsanya. Lelaki tinggi dengan wajah _baby face_ itu memeluk gadis kesayangannya.

"Ih, _oppa_ bohong? Aku tidak mau dipeluk oleh pembohong!" Hyuk memberontak dari pelukan kedua lengan lelaki itu.

"Tidak, punggung _oppa_ memang pegal sekali. Bayangkan saja untuk sampai ke sini, _oppa_ harus menempuh dua kali perjalanan lebih jauh dari biasanya," kata Jaehwan membantah tuduhan kekasihnya, tangannya mengelus rambut sebahu kekasihnya dengan sayang. Dia masih mau berada dalam posisi ini lebih lama lagi, tapi sebuah suara membuatnya harus membuang keinginannya jauh-jauh.

"Jaehwan-ah, di mana _cola_ -nya? Dan _latte_ untuk Woonie?" suara nyaring Hakyeon terdengar sampai kamar Hyuk yang pintunya bahkan tertutup rapat.

" _Ne, Noona_. Ada di sini."

"Hm, bawa ke sini! Sedang apa kau di sana? Jangan macam-macam pada Hyukie-ku!" Gadis yang dia anggap seperti _noona_ -nya sendiri itu kembali memerintah dan berujung ancaman.

" _Eonni_ , berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!"

"Hyuk-ah? Ke sini filmnya sudah mulai, _Baby_." Satu panggilan spesial lagi dari Hakyeon yang Hyuk benci. Suara tawa Hongbin mengiringi setelahnya, terdengar senang sekali.

" _AH, EONNI JINJJA_ !" Pekikan kesal Hyuk membuat semua orang di ruang tv tertawa. Menggemaskan sekali _magnae_ mereka.

.

.

* * *

000

* * *

"WAAAAH!" Hakyeon menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Taekwoon. Lelaki pendiam itu sudah siap dengan teriakan-teriakan penghancur gendang telinga saat Wonshik akhirnya menuruti tuan putrinya─Hongbin─untuk memutar film horor lebih dahulu.

Bukan hanya Hakyeon yang sibuk berteriak, tetapi bersahutan dengan teriakan bariton Wonshik yang juga menggema di ruang tv. Hongbin sesekali ikut berteriak bukan karena munculnya hantu di film tetapi karena kaget dengan teriakan Wonshik yang keras itu. Tersisa Taekwoon yang sibuk menyumpal telinganya dengan _headset_ dan pasangan Jaehwan-Sanghyuk yang asik makan dan paling tenang menonton filmnya. Jaehwan duduk di karpet bersandar ke kaki sofa sementara Hyuk duduk di sela-sela kaki Jaehwan dan bersandar ke dada _oppa_ -nya.

"Hyukkie, kau haus?"

"Hm." Hyuk mengangguk pelan sembari bergumam. Dengan pekanya Jaehwan menuangkan _cola_ ke dalam gelas dan memberikannya kepada Hyuk.

"WOAAAHH! _MWOYA IGEO_?!" teriakan bariton lagi yang dipastikan pelakunya adalah Wonshik.

"Yah! Wonshik berhenti mengagetkanku! Kalau takut pindah ke belakang, jangan menempeliku begini!" Hongbin mengibaskan lengannya yang dipeluk Wonshik dengan kuat.

"Binnie, jangan jauh-jauh dariku~" Wonshik merengek, dalam beberapa situasi lelaki bertato itu akan menjadi sangat manja. Bukannya menjauh dari gadis dengan piyama tidur itu, Wonshik malah memeluk pinggangnya membuat tubuh mereka semakin dekat.

"Astaga, Wonshik kau benar-benar pengecut sekali," kata Hongbin dengan senyum sinisnya. Walaupun perkataannya sinis tapi Hongbin mengusap-usap rambut Wonshik dengan sayang seakan memberitahu Wonshik bahwa dia tidak akan meninggalkannya.

Gadis pemeran utama dalam film lantas mencoba mencari jalan keluar dari rumah tersebut, dia terus saja berjalan secara berhati-hati dalam penerangan yang remang-remang. Rumah tua itu sepertinya menyimpan banyak misteri dan jalan satu-satunya untuk keluar dari sana adalah dengan memecahkan seluruh misteri yang ada. Dengan sound effect yang menegangkan kaki gadis tersebut tiba-tiba terperosok ke lantai kayu reyot yang dipijaknya. Lubang yang dibuatnya di lantai kayu itu cukup besar dan hampir membuatnya jatuh ke lantai bawah, untungnya kedua tangan gadis itu sempat menahan tubuhnya sehingga menggantung. Dia meraih apapun yang dapat membantunya keluar dari lubang itu. Namun sial, belum sempat gadis itu keluar sebuah tangan dengan kuku-kuku panjang kehitaman menariknya dari lantai di bawahnya.

"AAAAAK! _AISH_ , FILM MACAM APA INI? _JINJJA SHIREO_." Hakyeon masih sempat mengomel di tengah acara nontonnya membuat Hyuk dengan jahil mencengkram pergelangan kaki _eonni_ -nya dengan cepat.

"AAH! Hyuk-ah! Aku akan memukulmu jika kau mengulanginya!"

Hyuk hanya tertawa sambil menepukkan tangannya, senang sekali rasanya mengerjai _eonni_ -nya yang satu ini. Kakak tertuanya ini memang takut pada segala hal, sekalipun itu adalah hal-hal kecil. Dan Hyuk adalah satu-satunya gadis di apartemen itu yang tidak takut dengan apapun. Karena itu Hongbin dan Hakyeon memberinya julukan lain yaitu ' _Hulk_ '.

"Woonie~" dengan suara kecil Hakyeon mencari perlindungan dari Taekwoon kalau adik-adiknya sudah mulai nakal seperti ini. Dia memeluk Taekwoon yang masih duduk di sebelahnya. Taekwoon menyandarkan kepala Hakyeon pada dadanya, mengelus rambut Hakyeon dan membenarkan posisi selimut di tubuh Hakyeon.

"Kau mau tidur saja? Nanti aku bangunkan jika filmnya sudah selesai."

"Tidak bisa, aku masih mendengar suaranya yang menyeramkan," suara manja Hakyeon membuat Taekwoon gemas. Lelaki berkulit putih itu lantas menangkup pipi Hakyeon dan mengelusnya dengan ibu jari.

"Mau ke kamar? Aku temani ya?"

"Tidak, aku masih penasaran dengan ending ceritanya. Aku mau menonton sampai selesai."

Taekwoon kadang tidak mengerti dengan kemauan Hakyeon yang aneh, dia tau Hakyeon akan selalu seperti ini saat menonton film horor. Tetapi sikap keras kepalanya dan rasa gengsi pada Hongbin dan Hyuk membuatnya akan tetap menonton film horor macam apapun sampai habis. Walaupun dalam prosesnya, Hakyeon lebih banyak berteriak dibandingkan dengan konsentrasi pada alur ceritanya. Jika sudah begini Taekwoon hanya bisa menyumpal telinganya dengan _headset_ serta menepuk punggung Hakyeon jika sewaktu-waktu hantunya mucul dan Hakyeon akan berteriak sambil memeluknya.

.

.

* * *

000

* * *

Film horor yang membuat keadaan ruang tv menjadi ramai itu akhirnya sampai pada _ending_ -nya. Hakyeon bisa bernapas lega, dia tidak harus duduk meringkuk dan berteriak lagi. Merasa suhu ruangan semakin panas, Hakyeon membebaskan dirinya dari kurungan selimut. Dan dengan berakhirnya teriakan-teriakan mematikan dari kekasihnya,Taekwoon juga ikut melepas _headset_ di telinganya. Hongbin menyalakan lampu ruang tv, karena setelah ini film yang akan diputar adalah film romantis kesukaan Hakyeon. Wonshik mengganti dvd dengan film selanjutnya, sedangkan Sanghyuk pindah dari posisi sebelumnya menjadi duduk di sebelah Jaehwan ikut bersandar pada kaki sofa.

"Kalian menginap 'kan malam ini?" tanya Hakyeon pada tiga lelaki yang bertamu ke apartemennya.

"Aku tidak bisa, _Noona_ ," sahut Wonshik.

"Kenapa tidak?" Hongbin yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di samping Wonshik langsung menimpalinya dengan pertanyaan.

"Aku masih harus mengurus _mixtape_ -ku, Binnie. Dua bulan ke depan aku akan mengadakan konser tunggal."

" _JINJJA_?" kaget Hyuk, Hongbin dan Hakyeon secara bersamaan.

"Yah, kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?" Hongbin memukul pundak Wonshik cukup keras. Membuat Wonshik menangkap tangannya dan mengelus pundaknya sendiri.

"Wonshik-ah, apa kau sudah siapkan tiket untuk kita semua?" Hakyeon pikir ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk pergi bersama-sama.

"Wah, _daebak_. Wonshik- _oppa_ akan semakin kaya saja." Hyuk yang dengan terang-terangan menyindir Wonshik dan royaltinya.

"Sabar, aku akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian satu-satu. Binnie, aku memang baru memberitahu semuanya sekarang. Tenang saja _noona_ , tiket untuk kalian pasti aku siapkan atau aku buat kalian _free pass_ sekalian? Hyuk-ah, kau membuatku malu. Kalau konser ini sukses aku akan mentraktir kalian. Janji." Wonshik menjawab pertanyaan dan satu sindiran dalam sekali tarikan napas.

"Ah, aku juga punya berita bagus." Hyuk tiba-tiba teringan sesuatu. Lantas dia menyikut Jaehwan pelan mempersilahkan _oppa_ -nya bicara.

Jaehwan yang mendapatkan perhatian semua orang berdehem, kemudian suaranya yang mirip _ajhumma_ itu keluar, "Aku dan Hyukkie akan liburan keluar negeri selama tiga hari."

Dan semua orang terdiam. Hakyeon kemudian memukul kepala Jaehwan dengan bantal sofa, membuat Jaehwan mengaduh. "Yah! Kau belum minta izin padaku, Lee Jaehwan!"

" _Eonni_ , aku bukan anak kecil lagi," protes Hyuk.

"Tetap saja, aku harus tahu sebelum kalian merencanakannya."

"Maaf, _Noona_. Kami merencanakannya secara mendadak, tapi kamu sudah memesan tiket dan penginapan."

"Yah! Beraninya kalian!"

" _Eomma, Eomma_ , tenanglah sedikit. Mereka hanya liburan, bukan mau kabur dari Korea. Jadi, kalian akan liburan ke mana?" kata Hongbin sambil menahan bantal sofa yang akan mendarat di kepala Jaehwan untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Jepang!" Hyuk menjawabnya dengan sangat _excited_.

Lain halnya dengan Hongbin yang ekspresi wajahnya langsung masam seketika itu juga. Dia baru ingat minggu depan adalah jadwal konser Park Hyoshin di Jepang. Keinginan pertamanya yang tidak dikabulkan Wonshik. Hongbin menatap lelaki dengan kemeja lengan panjang di sebelahnya dengan tatapan tajam dan bibirnya yang mengerucut. Wonshik yang merasakan hawa-hawa tidak enak di sebelahnya bergidik ngeri.

"Binnie, kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanyanya tanpa rasa bersalah.

Tidak menanggapi pertanyaan lelaki dengan mata sipit di sebelahnya, Hongbin beranjak dari ruang tv masuk ke kamarnya dengan langkah cepat. Wonshik langsung dengan secepat kilat mengikutinya, sehingga meninggalkan empat orang di ruang tv.

"Han Sanghyuk, Lee Jaehwan. Kalian masih harus menjelaskan semua ini!" suara Hakyeon memenuhi ruang tv.

" _Appa_ , tolong kami." Jaehwan mengandalkan _puppy eyes_ -nya pada Taekwoon.

"Yah! Lee Jaehwan! Jangan bawa-bawa Taekwoonie!"

Tidak mau pusing dengan urusan kedua 'anaknya' dan kekasihnya yang cerewet, Taekwoon yang kembali memasang headset ke telinganya.

* * *

THE END


End file.
